Dreams vs Reality
by IsPy-PaNdAs
Summary: Its another Zach and Cammie story... but not like the rest... full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is just a one-shot. For now…. But if I get good reviews with people wanting me to keep going then I will…. Don't forget to read my other stories, they are pretty good.**

**Summary: So Cammie is a good singer and her family like neglects her. SO when she turns eighteen she leaves. She runs to the one place that most dreams happen California. She moves into a condo in LA. Where she meets, the friends that may possibly change her life. **

**Okay so this is my first one-shot… So review on what you think about it! Good or bad… doesn't matter.**

**Chapter one- Cammie's POV**

Three days from today I am leaving here. I will turn eighteen in three days. Three days that will go by really really slow. My name is Cammie Morgan. My birthday is July first. I have bleach blonde hair that is natural and I have a pretty nice tan for living in New York. I have bright lightning blue eyes. I have my nose pierced just because my parents don't even care. I was a cheerleader and a gymnast, so I have a rockin body. I had a boyfriend; his name is Josh Abrams** (I don't know if that is spelt right!)** But he is just a jerk who stole my heart then shattered it. I use to go to Gallagher High, but I graduated this year. Anyways, I'm just in my room listening to one direction. Gosh I love them so much. I write my own songs but no one knows that I can sing. And no one will. And another thing is my family is filthy rich. So leaving won't be a problem.

Next day

So one day down two more to go. I can't wait to get out of this hell hole. The only one who actually tries to pay attention to me is my older sister Middy. But she is in Maine for schooling. Today I am going to go shopping. I am driving all the way to LA so I don't need to buy a plane ticket, or minimize my clothing. When I got to the mall I could tell that some school was here. I kept seeing these hot guys in a school uniform walking by. Hmmm…. Oh well. I decided to go to caribou to get some coffee. The guy there kept flirting with me. I looked at him and said "as if." He face went from a huge smile to a frown at the snap of my fingers. When I was walking out of the store I got a text message. It was from Josh asking if we could hang out on my birthday. I typed my reply back saying that 'I'm not going to be in town. Sorry.' I started walking to the elevator and reached for the button but someone beat me to it. I looked up to find this really hot guy smirking at me.

"So what is a hot girl like you doing all alone?" I smiled at the hot girl part.

"Well this hot girl likes alone time just to shop." He chuckled.

"Annoying friends?" The elevator doors opened up and we both got in. I shook my head.

"No, I just have crazed friends who love to shop and make me buy a whole lot." He nodded.

"I'm Goode. Zach Goode." I nodded. "And who might you be?" I giggled.

"My name is Morgan. Cammie Morgan." He chuckled at me.

"Like Senator Morgan?" I nodded. "That's really cool. I looked at his shirt to see a school emblem on it.

"What school do you go to?" He looked down at his shirt.

"A school that I'm dropping out of. It's this boarding school that you have to graduate when you're nineteen. But I'm already eighteen and I don't wanna stay in this state." I nodded.

"Well I don't need to drop out of my school. I already graduated. Class of 2012." He nodded. The elevator door opened and we both walked out and started going in the same direction. "And I'm leaving this state in a couple of days." He looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh really?"I nodded. "And where might you be going to? I mean I could always go with. Give you some company."

"That actually sounds good." He smirked.

"Don't you mean Goode? But anyways when are you leaving?" I pretended to think about it.

"Uhmm two days. I'm leaving this state on my birthday." He nodded. I looked at where we were… the food court. I looked at my watch to see that it's already two in the afternoon. "Uhmm I have to go to a couple of stores before I leave." He nodded. "You can come with if you want." His face lite up like a little boy at Christmas.

"That sounds awesome. What stores?" I had to think about this question.

"Uhmm Areopostale, old navy, claries, and last but not least Victorias secret." When I said the last one he smirked.

"Oh I can't wait to got here with you, it will be so much fun!" he exclaimed the word 'fun' and everyone turned to give us weird looks. I laughed and turned my head and looked at the elevator. The doors opened and I saw Macey standing right there. She got out and looked across the floor, until her eyes settled on me. I squealed the same time she did, and we started to run towards each other. Both of us in heels. When we got to each other we hugged.

"Oh my gosh what are you doing here Mace! I thought that you were in Maine?" She had this sparkle in her eyes.

"Well I was in Maine but you birthday is in like two days…. How could I miss that?" I laughed and she joined in. Then I felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked and I was Zach.

"Zach this is my best friend Macey. Macey this is Zach." They shook hands. "So Zach and I have to go. We are shopping for clothes." Macey made a shrieking noise.

"You would rather shop with your boy toy instead of me?" Zach had to hold in his laughter.

"No Mace, would you like to come also?" She nodded her head like a bobble-head. "Okay then let's go." WE got shopping through all the stored but one. Victoria's secret. Zach smirked the whole way into the store. Macey almost started to jump up and down happy because of the store I choose. She looked at me dead serious.

"You need more…well…Everything! " She grabbed my arm and I grabbed Zach's. "You need new bikinis, swimsuit cover ups." And then she stopped and Zach ran into me. He had to steady me by grabbing my waist. It looked like he was trying to hold in his smile. Macey turned to me with a dead serious expression on her face. "And most importantly… you need new and more lingerie." Macey had a satisfied smirk and Zach was laughing really hard and I kept a straight face.

"Okay if you say so Mace. Let's go." She frowned at me.

"You're not embarrassed?" I shook my head.

"Nope. Now let's go you two are having too much fun shopping for me." Zach grabbed my hand and we started walking he had the basket and kept throwing things in, he would look at me then the piece of clothing then back at me saying 'yep this would look so hot on you'. Then he would keep doing that. In the end on this store I had about fifty bags. Zach being the gentleman he claims to be offered his friends to help me. I said sure and he was off trying to find his friends. When he got back my limo driver had come in to help with some bags.

"Who's that Cammie?" I looked at Zach's friends. They all looked hot, not as hot as Zach but hot.

"Oh he is just my limo driver." He chuckled.

"You are smoking hot when you show off how rich you are." I giggled and went to grab the last bag then Zach took it out of my hands. "You don't need to help." He started to walk away with friends in tow carrying many bags. I stomped my foot lightly.

"All I wanted to do was help." I mumbled I could hear Zach booming with laughter. I caught up to him and we made it to the front doors and my limo was right there. I went to open the door for him but he pushed the handicap button, and I allowed all of his friends to go first. They all went outside. When mace and me stepped outside. We were bombarded with flashing lights and people talking. I pulled my shade on and so did Mace the rest of Zach's friends left and Zach was only left. "Hey Zach wanna hangout today or will you get in trouble with your school?"

"Nah I won't get in trouble but let's get in the limo."

"Wait!" He turned around, and I kissed him. Right as more flashes came I pulled him and Mace into the limo. This turned out to be a good day.

Day two

Last night Zach went home and he said that he will be back right after my parents leave for a press conference at noon. He had to go home to pack all of his clothes. I slept in today and its eleven thirty. I looked around my room to see the shopping bags still on the floor with clothes still I them. I fell back against my bed and groaned. I got up and took a shower and got dressed in short shorts and a tight tank top. Comfy clothes are the best. That's why I have a whole part of my closet dedicated to it. After I got dressed I went down stairs to get some food. Since mom and dad already left the chef is on a break and he hates it in the summer. I walk into the kitchen and I say hi to the staff. They all tried to say sorry and saying that they are going back to work. But I stopped them.

"You guys work for my family and that means im kind of like your boss." some people groan. "now unlike my family I know how to cook so you guys don't have to worry about anything." Some people cheered. I got to work fixing myself some cereal when the doorbell rings. I asked Lily a maid to go answer it. She nodded and ran off to the front door. She called me on the intercom.

"What is it Lily?"

"It's one of your friends Ma'am. Would you like me to send him up to the kitchen or to the living room?"

"Does he have his clothes with him Lily?"

"Yes Ma'am. He says that he really needs to talk to you."

"Send him to the kitchen." I shut off the call. A minute later Zach was standing in the main doorway of the kitchen. Smirking at me. I gave one look to the staff and they zoomed out of the room.

"I'm impressed at the power that you have over your employees'." I looked back at him. He looked really good in regular clothes instead of his school uniform.

"Well you know what the papers say about me. I'm an evil bitch." He laughed. "You only have two bags of clothing?" He nodded.

"Yeah, how many do you have?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I haven't started packing yet, but now that you're here you can help." I jumped off the counter and lead him to my room. He stood in the doorway like he was seeing Paris at night for the first time.

"This is your room?" I nodded.

"Yes. Jealous?" He shook his head. Then he looked at me. Then at the floor behind me.

"You really haven't started packing yet." He shook his head in disbelief. "well let's start." I nodded and grabbed some of my suitcases. For three hours we sat in my room packing clothes. At the end I had seven suitcases. Zach turned to me. "so where are we going tomorrow?"

"Well I bought this condo in LA. So we are going there. And we are driving in my truck." He looked at me and smiled. "What?"

"I just can't imagine you driving or even owning a truck." I laughed.

"Okay so we have the whole house-. " He cut me off my saying-

"Mansion."

Laughing I continued. "-to ourselves. The staff is off for the night and my parents won't be back till the third. So tomorrow we have a easy getaway." Zach looked at me weird.

"Your parents won't even be here for your birthday?" I shook my head.

"Nope, my family doesn't really pay attention to me. But I'm okay with it. Before they would make me dress up and go with them places. Now they gave me two credit cards and one of them is unlimited. I get one of the biggest rooms in the house and I have four cars so if one breaks down I won't have to bother them." Zach laid down on the floor using his hands as pillows.

"Damn, what a life you live. But I have a question that I have wanted to ask you." I nodded for him to keep going. "Why did you kiss me yesterday?" I giggled again and laid on the floor right by him.

"Well my parents hate it when I rebel against their rules so it was just for show but honestly. I kind of liked it." He rolled over so he was looking at me and I turned so I was looking at him.

Well that's good. Because I liked it a lot."I smiled and so did he. We both leaned in and when our lips met fireworks were going off. The rest of the night went by quickly. We talked, laughed, kissed, and ate a lot of food.

July 1st Zach's pov

We both fell asleep in the Movie room watching 'the woman in black'. I tried to sit up put something moved on top of me. I looked and I saw Cammie. Her face looks like an angel when she's sleeping. She looks so peaceful. Today is her birthday. So I thought of a creative way to wake her up. I leaned forward and crashed my lips onto hers, after a second or two she started to kiss me back. She is a really good kisser. SO we just lay on the couch kissing until the movie screams. She jumped and almost fell of the couch. But I grabbed her waist, but she falls anyways and I fall with. WE lay on the floor just laughing our heads off.

"That's was a great wake up call Zachy." I scowled at the name. but when I was about to say something her phone went off. She answered it. She walked out of the room and I started to get up. After a couple of minutes she ran back into the room.

"Zach my parents are coming home at noon, and its ten. If we wanna leave today we have to like leave now." I got up and we raced to her room to grab her stuff and mine. I grab six of the eight suitcases and she grabs the last two. We race down the stairs and out into the garage. She runs to the truck and opens the tailgate and she shoved the suitcases in under the truck bed cover. I did the same and she gets into the driver's seat. And starts the truck and I close the tailgate and race to the passenger's seat. Once I had my seatbelt on and the garage door open we raced out of the garage. When we were leaving a limo pulled up to the front of the house. When we got to the highway all we could do was laugh.

**Okay so that is the end. If you think I should keep going then review on what you think of the story and if I should continue or not. Disclamer-I don't own Zach r Cammie or macey or josh… just Middy… and the plot….**

**Read and review… and you will get an imaginary COOKIE!**

**~Quiel004**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so people wanted me to continue with this story… So I will…. I want to thank xXxGGirlxXx**** for being the first person to review on my new story**. **So here is a recap of the last chapter!**

_Three days from today I am leaving here. I will turn eighteen in three days. Three days that will go by really really slow. My name is Cammie Morgan. My birthday is July first._

_So one day down two more to go. I can't wait to get out of this hell hole. The only one who actually tries to pay attention to me is my older sister Middy. But she is in Maine for schooling. Today I am going to go shopping. I am driving all the way to LA so I don't need to buy a plane ticket, or minimize my clothing. When I got to the mall I could tell that some school was here._

_Last night Zach went home and he said that he will be back right after my parents leave for a press conference at noon. He had to go home to pack all of his clothes. I slept in today and its eleven thirty. I looked around my room to see the shopping bags still on the floor with clothes still I them. I fell back against my bed and groaned. I got up and took a shower and got dressed in short shorts and a tight tank top. Comfy clothes are the best. That's why I have a whole part of my closet dedicated to it. After I got dressed I went down stairs to get some food. Since mom and dad already left the chef is on a break and he hates it in the summer. I walk into the kitchen and I say hi to the staff. They all tried to say sorry and saying that they are going back to work. But I stopped them._

_"Zach my parents are coming home at noon and it's ten. If we wanna leave today we have to like leave now." I got up and we raced to her room to grab her stuff and mine. I grab six of the eight suitcases and she grabs the last two. We race down the stairs and out into the garage. She runs to the truck and opens the tailgate and she shoved the suitcases in under the truck bed cover. I did the same and she gets into the driver's seat. And starts the truck and I close the tailgate and race to the passenger's seat. Once I had my seatbelt on and the garage door open we raced out of the garage. When we were leaving a limo pulled up to the front of the house. When we got to the highway all we could do was laugh._

**Okay so now it's time for the real Story!**

**Still Zach's POV**

WE have been on the road for like Fifteen hours and Cammie is still driving, we have another thirty hours to go then we will be in LA (I don't know the real time! Sorry!). She wont let me drive yet, and I really think it would be safe if I made her pull over. "Cammie Can you please like im begging you, let me drive. Your falling asleep at the wheel." She finally nodded and pulled over. She closed her eyes and was out. I sighed and walked over to the drivers side and opened the door and gently pulled her out of the seat, but then I forgot to get her out of the seat belt. She groaned when I set her between me and the car. I quickly got her out of the setbelt and over to the passenger side and I buckled her in again. I closed the door and sighed. I took my time getting to the drivers side. Once I was already I strted the car again and I was off.

Another seventeen hours later Cammie was still asleep. Watching her sleep made me even more tired then i already was. We still have like twenty hours. But i couldnt make myself wake her up. She looked so cute sleeping. I mean we've only been friends for like three days and i think i'm falling for her. Her smile that can light up the darkest of rooms. Her blue eyes that shine brighter than the georgia stars at night. Her nice long natural bleach blonde hair that shines in the dukkest of lights. I just love basically everything. But i dont know if she feels the same way about me. I mean she smiles whenever she looks at me and when i comment her she blushes. I got interrupted from my thoughts by Cammie tapping my shuolder. It was like five in the morning.

"Hey Zach... how long have i been alseep?" I thought back to when she fell asleep.

"About seventeen hours... i think." She made a gasp noise.

"Thats like the longest if like ever slept." She eyed me suspicially. "Wht did you do the whole time that i was asleep?" Though about how much i love you.

"Just thinking about life." She nodded.

"Like what?" i made a hmm noise.

"Well i thought about how its been so long since i've seen your bright smile, and your bright blue eyes." She blushed.

"Why do you always compliment me? I mean its nice but is it all true?" I nodded my head eagerly.

"Its all true and i only compliment what i like. Your smile lights up my whole world and the way your blue eyes shine but those Georgia stars to shame at night." She shook her head.

"Thats a lie" This time i shook my head.

"And i would know cause i grew up in Georgia." She smiled and shook her head slowly. But then her eyes got big and she smiled hugely. "What?"

"You just gave me a idea for a song!" She did a small happy dance in her seat. Then reached tot he back seat to grab her bag. She pulled out a notebook. She grabbed out a pencil and quickly started writing.

"Can i see what you have so far?" She shook her head agian.

"No no no, but if you wait then i might sing it for you when i have my guitar out." I made the motion like i was going to zip up my mouth then throw away the key. She laughed one more time.

"What kind of truck did you have when you lived in Georgia?" That kind of shocked me.

"A chevy Truck. Why?" She smiled.

"Just curious. And you'll find out soon!" I laughed. Then the ride was silent for about Six more hours. Until Cammie demaded that i let her drive since I have been driving for almost a whole twenty four hours. She sadi i can sleep for the last seven hours. We traded spots agian. I went right to bed. Waking up to Cammie lightly shaking me saying that we made it to our new condo.

**So how was it? Put it in a review to tell me what you think about it... And to tell me if i should continue... At least ten reviews then i will update!**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so I changed my Pen name from Quiel004 to IsPy-PaNdAs… So not to confuse anyone… SO now look for IsPy-PaNdAs instead of Quiel004!

Read and review….. well my stories…..


End file.
